Lilsilee And Me
by Squirrelbait the Third
Summary: Lily is James' neighbor,and their hate is a front for her parents. Both Lily and Sirius move in with the Potters one wild night!JPxLE Rating may be upped.mainly told from Sirius' point of view. better than summary!
1. Run Away, Run Away

A head full of red hair raced out of a house that had been filled with shouts the moment before, across the street, through an invisible hole in a fence, and into that backyard.

"Ja-aaaames." She sobbed into the shoulder of the handsome young man who had been working there. "Petunia's…Petunia's getting married..."

"Shhh. It's alright. What's wrong with that, Lilsilee?" James told her.

"I…they want me to be the maid of honor, and I don't want to, and…"

James tipped her head up towards him. About to say something, he stopped, and then frowned.

"Go into the house and get mum to treat those." He ordered. "I'll be right there."

"Mr. Evans." Snarled James as soon as the door to his neighbor's house opened. "I have warned you before, and it's not a warning any more. Don't touch Lily."

"I can do whatever I please with my daughter, and I don't see how you're going to stop me."

Wordlessly, he whipped out his wand and muttered a complicated spell. "If you beat your wife or either of your daughters for the next year and a half, Evans, you'll feel each hit on your own body, but twice as hard." Seeing the disdainful look on his face, he added cheerily, "Or I can up it. Make it thrice as hard and two years."

Mr. Evans shook his head rapidly, looking slightly pale.

"No? Mmm, well, 'bye, then."

Sirius clutched his bag as hard as he could, but his grip was faltering. Breathing shallowly, he raced on his ancient broom towards the Potters' house. He finally came to the right place. One Sirius Black dropped his hastily packed bag, stopped his broom, and then promptly fell off it into a faint.

James crossed the street, whistling. Then he saw the form on his porch. There was a broom hovering over it, and a bag just behind it. He strode over to it, then flipped it over with his foot.

"Dear God, Sirius." He sighed. "It looks like you're finally here to stay. And in much worse shape than any time before, too, may I add?" He asked the unconscious figure as he bent over and picked him up.

"Mum!" He shouted as he kicked the door open.

"In here, James." Came her voice faintly from her workshop. His mum was a Healer, but she was only part time; the rest of her working day was spent trying to find new cures. James strode to her workroom with his best mate over his shoulder.

"Mum, it's Sirius again." He said as he laid him down on the table. "Looks like he's here to stay this time. Got a bag and everything." He turned and threw a weary smile at Lily. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, now. Thank you, James. Do…do you know where I could maybe find a flat? I'll get some work to pay for it soon, and I've got enough to get started."

James' mum, Serena Otria Kingston Potter (Sok P., for short. Or, if you like your head, mum or Serena...) told her, without looking up from her work on Sirius, "You're staying here. You can find some work if you want, but you, Miss Lily Evans, are not living anywhere but here and Hogwarts until you graduate or I give you my express permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mummy-Yours." Lily mumbled, using her special name for Serena. "Thanks."

"It doesn't seem…" but Serena suddenly cut herself off in her own diagnostic. "Oh my God. They performed the Cruciatus on him."

James paled and Lily looked scared. "Who…?"

"His family." James whispered grimly, taking her into his arms for the second time that night. "His parents. His younger brother adores him, but…"

Lily shook her head, choking back a sob. "It's worse than mine?"

"Yeah."

**Sirius' POV**  
I woke up to laughter. Warm, good, laughter, unlike the cruel sniggers of my parents as they tortured me.

"And then you flew right out of the swings and landed on your feet like a cat, not a bruise on you!" Chuckled James. Wait. James? I blinked, then slowly opened my eyes. My best mate in the entire world was laughing with…Evans?

"Jamesie-poo." I gasped pathetically. Drat. He hadn't heard me. I tried again. "James."

"James-fee-fiddley-oh, Sirius is awake and trying to get your attention." Evans told him. Wait. Rewind. _James-fee-fiddley-oh?_ Where did that come from?

"An old nickname, Pads." James told me as he meandered over to me. Did I say that out loud?

"How are you, Sirius?" asked Serena from my other side. Apparently, she had been there the whole time. Bloody 'Ena.

"Fine. Sunshine and daisies and butter and bloody butterflies, 'Ena." I muttered.

"Language, 'Rius." Two guesses who that was.

I struggled to sit up. "I…can I stay?"

"You can and will, Sirius Black." Mr. Potter told me as he came into the room. Both he and James sort of…strutted, but in a good way, mind you. No one could ever say they strutted in a bad way. Only Death Eaters strut in a bad way, along with some select others. It was just a Potter family characteristic. The strutting, that is.

"Fine, Alex." I told him. "But I expect one cookie a day. And I'm going to have a brownie point chart that I'll write down for 'Ena, and then at the end of each week she has to pick one other person—it'll change every week, bit of a rotation—and they'll go down to the kitchen and make brownies without any help from the house elves." Alex opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "And I'm the only one allowed to clean my room, and I'll do all the dishes except the ones from lunch. Do your own for lunch or any snack you make. Got it?"

Looking quite amused, they all nodded. Good. Now, on to the important stuff. "What're you doing here, Evans? I thought you hated James. Didn't you say that you'd sooner go out with the Giant Squid than him?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gasped. "You did?"

Lily blushed. "Erm…yes?"

"Oh, my little darlings are growing up! How wonderful!" gushed Serena. That was unexpected. "Oh, I can just see the wedding now!" both James and Lily were bright red. What was going on? Serena waltzed out of the room.

"Really, son?" asked Alex. "Amazing." He winked at James and followed his wife.

"What the…?"

"Well, um, you see, Si, in our second year of Hogwarts, Lilsilee, here, said that she favored me above the rest of Hogwarts, but that the Giant Squid was her favorite. She told me, quite frankly, that I wouldn't have a chance with her until I could convince the Giant Squid to go out with her. So I did." James shrugged. "So, you basically just told my mum that we were, um, er…help, Flower?"

"Boyfriend-girlfriend."

"That doesn't make sense." I informed them. "How could the fact that she once told you she'd go with the Giant Squid before you now make it seem that you're together?"

"Guess you just had to hear it." They mumbled simultaneously. Simultaneously! As in, at the same time! Yes, I learned it from Moony. Now shut up, you.

"Whatever. That still leaves the question; what are you doing here, Evans?" I studied her face. "And why do you have the beginnings of a black eye."

"Family problems." She muttered, burying her face in James' chest. He began to stroke her hair and make shushing noises while glaring at me.

"She lives, or should I say _lived,_ across the street." He looked down at her. Boy, was he in deep. I could practically feel the adoration he was radiating. And it wasn't towards me. It was almost…dare I say, love?


	2. A More Serious Sirius

**Disclaimer: I DO ****NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! Oh, and Serena and Alex, to an extent. James had parents, of course, but their names and characters are mine, all mine! Back, I say!**

**Bit of a more dark/angsty chappie than I was aiming for, but oh well**.

"So…" I mused. "All these years, your so-called hatred was, well, nothing?"

"Yes, Sirius." Said Lily exasperatedly. Oh, come on. I'm easily confused. You have to explain things to me more than once. "It's not that hard of a concept. And we've only explained it to you, what, twenty times?" Umm, okay, so maybe I'm just doing this to frustrate them. Don't give me that look! Have you _seen_ them annoyed? Together? At the same time? It's hi-larious!

"Lils, I think he got it." Said James dryly. Damn. He can read me like a book. "He's just trying to be annoying now."

To summarize, for the past half hour or so, James and his Flower had been telling me how her parents didn't really like James, and her dad hated anything unusual, so, the summer after second year, they decided to pretend to hate each other. They'd already developed some sort of sign language (I couldn't remember how or why), so they communicated while they were "arguing". There was obviously something they weren't telling me, but oh well. Doesn't matter. I'll figure it out, for I am Sirius the Almighty…er, Grim. People say "Oh, well, I've seen a Grim, guess it's time to kick the bucket" and fall over dead. Bit sad, really. All this nonsense over big, black, dogs. Back to the subject at hand.

"But, really, tell me again how you came up with this sign language of yours." I pleaded in a Moony-like manner.

"Well, in muggle elementary school, we were learning about sign language, and James and I developed quite a interest. So, we found out a bit about it, and decided to, er, improve it, some."

James took up the tale. "There was this bully, you see, Derek O'Conan. Quite the prat to me and Lilsilee. We wanted some revenge, see, for all the times he'd taken our lunch money or made Lils cry."

"He made you cry a time or two." She reminded him. They had me on the edge of my seat. Figuratively, of course. I was on the figurative edge of my figurative seat, watching their figurative banter and figuratively listening to the figurative story.

"So, we devised a prank. But Derek somehow got wind of it, and had one of his cronies watching us all the time at school. We needed to have a chat about our plan in the building, 'cause we didn't have photographic memories." This I knew. James couldn't picture a map in his mind for the life of him, but once he was actually close to where he needed to go, or even going there, he'd be the first. If we were racing. Which we weren't. But it'd be fun if we were. I wonder who would win? Anywho, we mainly made the map for him, so…all's well that ends well.

"So that's how we come up with our own sign language." They finished in unison. Dang it! I'd gotten enwrapped in my thoughts during that story _again._ And that thing where they say things at the same time was beginning to freak me out. Inner shudder. Erm. Right. They're both looking at me expectantly. Deadly silence fills the room. I hear footsteps in the hall. The door creaks open.

I leaped around, heart pounding, mind racing, and pointed my wand at the person who had been creeping up on me.

"It's okay, Sirius; it's only me." Came 'Ena's soft voice. I sighed with relief.

"Thank God." I said. "Please don't ever sneak up on me again, 'Ena. I thought you were Snape or Malfoy, or worse, my _mother_, there for a second."

"Snape's at it again, is he?" asked Lily.

I whirled around to stare at her, mouth dry. "How do you know about that?" I asked her. The fact that Snape was over at my house regularly during the hols and was allowed and even encouraged to torture me was a secret. I turned to James angrily. "How does she know about that?"

"She knows almost everything, Pads." I opened my mouth to snarl at him about betraying Remus' trust when he held up his hands. "_Almost_ everything, I said. Calm down, man."

"Oh." I said quietly, for once not acting hyper or deranged or trying to amuse everyone around me. It's my defense mechanism, see. Even in my mind, I use it. To an extent. "Well…okay. Telling her about that…okay. Just, she's going to figure the other out soon, so I suggest you let Remmy and Pete in on this little secret and get permission to…"

Lily was looking between us with an odd expression on her face. James took one look at her and buried his head in his hands.

"Lils." He said, voice muffled. "Lils, as long as you didn't want anyone at all in the school to know we were friends so it couldn't somehow get back to your parents, there were a few things I _couldn't_ tell you, because they're not my secrets. As soon as I've got permission, I'll let you know."

Serena looked at her son in sympathy. "James, I think Lily needs to hear it now. I know what the secret is, and I say it'll be fine if you tell her."

He looked between his mother and the love of his life (though obviously they're both still in denial), unsure what to do. He turned to me with a pleading expression on his face.

"Ev-Lily." I said slowly. "I understand your need for absolute trust, but James can't betray this secret. I know what it's like, to feel alone. The fact that James kept someone else's secret from even one of the most important people in his life should comfort you. Because, someone's entire future is at risk every time this secret is revealed. It's a very important secret. More important than even the fact that you and James are still and never stopped being friends. You need to understand that you're forcing him to choose between two very important people by trying to get him to tell you this. If he tells you now, you'll be the tiniest bit hurt for a couple weeks, maybe even a month or two. But he could completely ruin someone's life, and would never be able to earn all of their trust back. Or, if he could, it would take a very long time." I gave a hollow laugh. "Believe me, I know."

Everyone in the room was staring at me. Finally, Lily managed, "I didn't know you could be so serious, Sirius."

I shrugged. "It comes in bouts. A chronic disease, I'm afraid. Never fear, kind lady, I shall soon return to my normal self. In fact, I find myself reviving as we speak."

**May or may not match up with Hermione's annoyed speech to Ron in **_**Prisoner Of Azkaban**_**. It's based off of it, but seeing as I don't have the book in front of me right now…**


End file.
